Dream
by ma531419
Summary: Albuquerque's most popular singer, Troy Bolton, goes on vacation only to return to find things have changed. Now there's a new singer in town, and she's burning up the charts! Her name? Gabriella Montez. Who knows if sparks will fly at a first meeting.
1. Chapter 1: Slide

Hey everyone! It's Mollie! Well, clearly, so this is a new story, once again. But this time it's different, this is a collaboration. The plot is Kingdomainia's, I'm just putting it into words. Of course we don't own any of the characters or the actors that play them…sigh…

Moving on, here's chapter one!

Chapter 1: Slide

"Turn." Obediently, the brown haired, blue eyed pop sensation turned, all the while hopping impatiently from foot to foot.

"Stop moving." Looking down the singer glared at the top of the head of the young woman who was mindlessly doing the alterations on the jeans for his next music video.

"Turn." The singer sighed dramatically, but did as he was told.

"Cathy aren't we almost done?" Troy whined.

"Stop whining and if you move I'll poke you and you'll cry like the baby you are." Cathy didn't look up from her work and her face remained stark cold.

"Thanks for being so caring." He muttered under his breath before letting out a scream as a pin poked him in the leg.

"Be nice to the woman with the needles." Cathy warned, her voice unchanging.

Two long hours later, with aviators perched on his hard angular face, he was out the door.

"Turn, stop moving, turn, turn, turn, stop moving! I swear Troy does she ever say anything else? Or is she like a robot or something?"

Troy Bolton, music's latest sensation looked over at his best friend with arched eyebrows, "I don't know Chad, why don't you ask Cathy next time you tag along with me."

"Don't make it sound like I don't have a life now Bolton." Chad Danforth hit his best friend's bicep. "I'm just trying to get your lazy ass back out on the court."

Troy snorted, "Yeah my lazy ass, you know one of these days I'm gonna have you shadow me. Then you won't call me a 'lazy ass' ever again." Troy sighed as a single flash blurred his vision, followed by a series of a dozen or more flashes with piercing screams and questions hurled his way.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Troy made it to the driver's door of his Audi, waiting for Chad to stop in front of the passenger's side before unlocking the car. After both were safely tucked inside, Troy faced the problem as to how to get out of the parking spot in the studio lot.

Laying on the horn for a minute did nothing, which wasn't really a surprise, it was just the warning he was used to emiting before he backed out of the space without a care for a single esteemed member of the paparazzi or the a screaming fans.

Putting the car in reverse, he narrowly missed hitting a photographer as he whipped the car around and sped out of the lot.

"Dude, I don't know how the hell you do that." Chad smacked his back, his still untamable curls bouncing with disbelief.

"Neither do I, sometimes I wonder if it's worth it." Troy closed his eyes for a moment as his car caught a red light.

"Dude, you should give it up and come coach the Redhawks with me." Chad nodded his head, liking the solution he'd come up with.

"Dude, you still get followed around to this day." Troy shook his head, "And you haven't played for the Knicks in 3 years." Pressing the accelerator, Troy skillfully maneuvered around an elderly driver, "Thanks, but I'll pass. You stick to coaching ball and I'll stick to singing, it's what we do best."

"Whatever man, you're still the best player in the country and you don't even train anymore, it's sickening really." Chad's face drew up disgustedly. Changing the topic ever so slightly, Chad sighed, "What are we going to do without you for a whole month?"

Troy chuckled, "You'll be fine, it's a short vacation anyhow, I just need some time to myself. Australia's the perfect place for that."

"Still doesn't answer the question. I mean dude, you're leaving me with Jason." Chad sighed, "_Jason_, how the hell am I supposed to deal with him?"

"You make it sound like you're married or something." Troy rolled his eyes, though it couldn't be seen behind his glasses.

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister, I know what you're doing behind those sunglasses." Chad playfully waged a finger in Troy's direction. "Thank God we're here." Chad sighed dramatically as Troy pulled into a parking spot at the Redhawks' gym.

Snatching the ball out of Chad's lap Troy laughed, "And Alan and I are going to kick your ass."

"Hey! Troy give him back!" Chad screeched, referring to the basketball that had been glued to his hand since his freshman year of high school.

"Man you gotta chill. I'm so getting you a new ball for your birthday or something, Alan's ready to kick the bucket." Troy shook his head as he tossed the ball back to Chad.

"You do not need to say that while he is present." Chad directed.

"When is he not present?" Troy countered, opening the gym door, leaving Chad to follow deep in thought.

"That's great darling!" Joel Davis snapped the camera again, "The camera adores you! Give me more! Something ferocious!" Joel clapped his hands together before picking his camera up again, "Oh Gabriella you're just fabulous, now do something fun and spunky!" His British accent streamed throughout Albuquerque State Park, "Oh you're just amazing I love you doll!"

Gabriella giggled, her infectious laughter floating airily through the trees.

"And let's wrap it up people!" Joel stood up from his spot on the ground, "Gabriella my love that was brilliant, you're a natural born model. You really should give up singing for modeling." He paused, closing his eyes, his hands rose dramatically, as if painting a portrait, "Just think of all the products we could sell with you as my main model."

Gabriella Montez shook her head, her long curls flying every which way, "Now don't go getting any ideas Joel Zachary Davis, this is just for the new album."

Joel trotted over to Gabriella and dropped a kiss on her cheek, "But you know Jeffery and I expect a call every time you need a photoshoot."

"That we do!" Gabriella and Joel turned around to see Joel's partner and boyfriend jogging over, "Now I have this one amazing outfit left, how about one more roll of film?""

Gabriella's eyes lit up as they landed on the sparkling blue dress that would most likely make her olive skin glow. "Oh my Jeffery it's beautiful."

"It's settled! Go change!" Joel ushered both Gabriella and Jeffery away as he turned around, "More film now please! Thank you so much!"

As Gabriella changed from the tight fitting white pants and into the light blue dress she had to smile, it had been fate the day she walked into work at Baylor's Pantry. Something she'd never change for anything.

_Gabriella giggled as she donned her black apron, "You know I'm pretty sure that new concoction you're trying out is illegal Zeke."_

"_Oh nonsense Ellie, you know it's perfectly safe." Zeke Baylor took a long sip of the newest drink he's prepared at his new bakery and coffee shop in town. Spitting it out he scrunched up his face in disgust, "Maybe you were right Ellie, maybe it's terrible." _

"_Told you so." Gabriella sang out idly. _

_The doorbell chimed over the door as it opened, revealing two men arguing about something, "I'm telling you Jeffery, all we need to do is find that one perfect girl." _

"_I think it's harder than that Joel. We need supplies and clothes." The other man began counting off different items that he needed on his fingers. _

"_Let's just get some coffee and sit down and we can figure this all out." Gabriella looked at Zeke and giggled, motioning that she'd handle the bickering couple. _

"_Good afternoon welcome to Baylor's Pantry, can I get you anything?" The two men looked up and simply stared at her. "Um, can I get you anything?" She repeated the question._

"_Excuse us." The dark haired man motioned her away, "Jeffery are you thinking what I'm thinking?" _

"_I'm sorry I didn't realize that you thought Joel." _

_Gabriella opened the gate that led behind the counter, "Um they wanted a minute." _

_Zeke chuckled, "They're an odd duo." _

"_I'm so sorry I'm late!" Gabriella and Zeke giggled as their friend Kelsi Neilson flew through the front door apron in hand and ready to work. "Accident on Main Street, you know how it goes." She waved a hand absently. It was hard to believe that Gabriella's best friend used to be a shy quiet girl. Sometime between junior and senior year she had really perked up. _

_And Gabriella loved it. _

_Tapping her pencil impatiently, Gabriella idly listened into the conversation of the arguing couple as she watched Zeke continue to try new drink mixes out. Zeke Baylor was a full 5 years older than her; he was her older brother's best friend and somehow had become one of her closest friends. With Michael off writing for the New York Times, Zeke had taken over his overprotective role, along with being her boss. With his parents death during his third year of college, he'd taken his inheritance and opened up a successful little café. And she and her best friend worked for him. _

_Oh how interesting life was. _

_As a new song floated onto the radio, Gabriella began idly singing along. Noticing a new table had cleared, she grabbed a rag and went to wipe it down. _

_**Could you whisper in my ear**_

_**The things you wanna feel**_

_**I'd give you anything**_

_**To feel it coming**_

_**Do you wake up on your own?**_

_**And wonder where you are**_

_**You live with all your faults**_

_**I wanna wake up where you are**_

_**I won't say anything at all**_

_**So why don't you slide**_

_**Yeah I'm gonna let it slide**_

_Moving from the table, Gabriella grabbed the bin for dirty dishes and began piling the plates from the next table up before she cleaned it too. _

_**Don't you love the life you killed**_

_**The priest is on the hone**_

_**Your father hit the wall**_

_**Your ma disowned you**_

_**Don't suppose I'll ever know**_

_**What it means to be a man**_

_**Something I can't change**_

_**I'll live around it**_

_**I wanna wake up where you are**_

_**I won't say anything at all**_

_**So why don't you slide**_

_**Slide**_

_The door chimed open and Gabriella looked up, before connecting eyes with Kelsi, who silently told her she'd take care of the new customer. _

_**And I'll do anything**_

_**You ever dreamed to be complete**_

_**Little pieces of the nothing that fall**_

_**Oh May**_

_**Put your arms around me**_

_**What you feel is what you are**_

_**And what you are is beautiful**_

_**OH May**_

_**Do you wanna get married**_

_**Or run away?**_

_**And I'll do anything**_

_**You ever dreamed to be complete**_

_**Little pieces of the nothing that fall**_

_Finishing up the tables, Gabriella took the bin into the back kitchen and stacked the dishes in the sink, smiling at the dishwasher Carlos. _

_**Oh May**_

_**Put your arms around me**_

_**What you feel is what you are**_

_**And what you are is beautiful**_

_**Oh May**_

_**Do you wanna get married**_

_**Or run away?**_

_**I wanna wake up where you are**_

_**I won't say anything at all**_

_**And I'll do anything **_

_**You ever dreamed to be complete**_

_**Little pieces of the nothing that fall**_

_Coming back out, Gabriella picked up her discarded pencil and pad, before opening up the small gate to see if the odd couple was ready to give their orders._

_**Yeah slide between the sheet **_

_**Of all the beds you never knew**_

_**Why don't you slide into my room**_

_**Just slide into my room**_

_**Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away**_

"_Are you ready to order?" Gabriella smiled at the men. _

"_We have something we'd like to ask you." The first man looked straight at Gabriella._

"_Joel, she's not going to say yes." _

"_Shut up Jeffrey," Joel held his hand up, "We're an aspiring team, we just opened up a photo shop, I take pictures and Jeffery does clothes, hair, make-up etc. Anyhow, we'll do headshots, photoshoots, whatever. We need a model, we have to get our work out there. You're perfect. You're beautiful and full of life." _

_Gabriella looked at the two men hesitantly. "Els," Gabriella looked over at Kelsi, who was waving her over. _

"_I'll be right back." Gabriella held her hand up, "Yeah Kels?" _

"_You see what you did you idiot, you scared her away." Jeffrey hit Joel upside the head. _

"_I'm not so sure Jeffrey, she was considering it." Joel rubbed the back of his head lightly. _

"_Els this is David Hardy, he's a," _

_David Hardy stood up, showing all his 6'7" height. "My name is David Hardy, I manage singers. And right now I'm looking for fresh talent. I work with Hollywood Records and their Albuquerque branch. I just heard you singing, would you be interested in setting up a meeting to have some people at the studio hear you sing?" _

_Gabriella stared open mouthed at the man. _

"_I'll take that as a 'yes', you'll need a headshot and a resume if you have one. Let's say a week from today at 4:30?" When Gabriella mutely nodded, accepting the card. The man sat back down, "Now I'll take a coffee and a blueberry muffin." _

_Gabriella looked at the card and then at the strange couple a few tables over. Sprinting over she came to a skidding halt in front of them, "How about a headshot to start with?" _

And that was how she ended up here, with her first single hitting iTunes and the radio the following day, doing an album shoot for her upcoming album, which would hit stores in a months time.

"Gabriella Nicole Montez get your cute ass out here and give me some feisty poses now!" Gabriella giggled as Joel's voice penetrated the tent that she was changing in.

As she and Jeffrey simultaneously rolled their eyes Gabriella called out, "I'm coming Joel darling!"

"And Kelsi and Zeke just arrived!" Joel's dramatic and formal tone perked up as he announced the arrival of Gabriella's two best friends.

Dancing out into the open Gabriella did a little spin, "What'd ya think?" She asked in a cutsie voice.

Zeke let out a whistle, "Mike would want to hide you Ellie!"

"You look fantabulous!" Kelsi squealed excitedly.

"Come on you three, how about some group pictures?" Joel began hustling them towards the fountain in the center of the park.

Song: Slide by The Goo Goo Dolls


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's Mollie. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been crazy around here. My best friend's dad just died and it was really sudden. I'm the only one that goes to school within driving distance of her house so I basically live in my car driving the two hours back and forth every night to be with her family. Plus I have finals in like a week…oh the joy of school….so I'm basically booked between helping with the funeral and studying for everything I have barely had time to take a breather, let alone write.

For the moment I've got the beginning of the new chapters to Dream, Life at EHS, and Welcome to Camp Rock written, when things slow down I'll be able to finish them and as I finish a chapter I promise to post it. Just stick with me, in like 2 weeks all this crap will be over and I'll be on summer vacation free to write whenever I want!

Thanks! Happy Easter!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 2: Captivating

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Captivating

_**Troy's POV**_

I set my bag down on my bed. That month was hardly long enough to call a vacation. Heading towards my living room, I plopped down on the sofa and pressed the password to my voicemail on the keypad of my home phone.

_"You have 27 new messages." The automated female voice spoke._

"Sheesh Chad must've really been bored." I muttered.

_"First new message received June 18 at 12:21 pm."_

_"Dude this is the longest month of my life…." _DELETE

_"Message erased, next message received June 18 at 1:45 pm."_

_"Troy, this is Mark you've been nominated for 7 Teen Choice Awards, there's a meeting with all the nominees on July 12 at 11. It's a luncheon and it's mandatory. Call me when you get back in. Hope Australia treated you well dude. Call me."_

_"Message saved, next message received June 20 at 12:41 am."_

_"Trooooooooooooy, Chad told me you were gone the entire month. Why didn't you tell me? Some best friend. Remind me to beat your ass when you get back. Love ya!"_

I shook my head. Why I had ever befriended Sharpay Evans was beyond me. DELETE

_"Message erased next message received June 21 at 9:30 am"_ That's early for any of my friends.

_"__Hi, this is Gabriella Montez, um this for Troy Bolton. Your manager Mark Hall contacted my manager Ryan Evans and they asked me to call you. Apparently we're presenting an award together at Teen's Choice Awards in August. We have a meeting on July 10 at 9am, we're supposed to be at Nick Studios Building downtown then. My number is 850-555-6946 if you need to get a hold of me. Um thanks, bye."_

_"Message saved, next message received on June 21 at 3:03 pm."_

_"Troy Alexander Bolton Chad is driving me insane, get your ass back to the states now!" _DELETE

_"Message erased, next message received on June 21 at 6:07 pm."_

_"Troy I hate to bother you, but my boyfriend is driving me up the wall. You really need to come home so you can occupy him. Hope at least you're having fun."_ DELETE

Poor Taylor must be going crazy with having to deal with Chad 24/7. I shook my head.

_"Message erased, next message. Thank you goodbye."_

Hanging up the phone, I simply stared at the contraption for a moment. Chad can delete the rest of his messages as punishment later.

I ran my hand through my hair. So who was this Gabriella Montez? I was pretty sure she hadn't been here when I left, how much could change in a month's time?

Deciding not to worry myself, I pushed myself off the sofa and leisurely made my way to my room intent on taking a shower. Despite my decision not to worry, my mind began to wonder, who Gabriella Montez was? How many new singers and actors were out there now? Was I slowly fading with the times as so many before me had?

* * *

_**Gabriella's POV**_

"So has he called you back yet?" I looked up from my dark brown coffee and into the dark pools of Zeke Baylor's eyes.

Shaking my head I answered, "Nope, he was out of town and I'm not quite sure when he's getting back."

Kelsi raised her eyebrows, "Since when don't you know something?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Guys it's Troy Bolton. I should feel privileged enough to have his home phone number." I scrunched up my face, "It took me forever to get that bit of information from Ryan. Honestly, how he expected me to call him without his number is still beyond me." I took a sip of my coffee and gagged, ice cold. I held my cup out to Zeke and allowed a small pout to tug at the corners of my lips, "Zap it pwease?"

Zeke rolled his eyes and took the cup, muttering something unintelligible as he went to heat up my coffee. I looked around the empty café. It was nearly closing time. Zeke would probably flip the sign when he brought my coffee back out.

The door chime rang.

"Or not." I muttered.

"Dude it's so good to hear your voice. I was getting sick of Jason's." Kelsi and I simultaneously rolled our eyes at the loud voice. "But a month was so long." He paused again, "I'm not overly attached to you." He pouted as he approached the 'To-Go' counter. "Well brother you left me with Taylor, Ryan, JASON, and SHARPAY! Do you know how annoying Jason and Sharpay can be? What else was I gonna do? You know what, don't answer that. I'll see you tomorrow Bolton. Bye Captain." He hung up.

"What can I get you?" Zeke held up my cup, signaling that I should get off my lazy ass to grab it.

"Large coffee's good. Room for cream and sugar." The guy bobbed his curly head.

Zeke nodded, "Bell if you want your coffee you can come get it. After all these years I'm immune to the Montez Pout."

I giggled lightly and floated to the counter, "Whatever you say Baylor. But I'll do you a favor and put on a fresh pot of coffee for you." I turned to the man, "It'll just be a few minutes if you'd like to take a seat." I motioned dramatically to the empty tables. He gave me a strange look, but nonetheless sat down. 10 minutes later, Zeke had placed his coffee on the table and followed him out the door, flipping his 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

"Well Bell, wanna make yourself useful and clean?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Not really, but give me a rag and I'll do it cause I love ya so."

* * *

The next morning I rolled over and shut my alarm off. 7:45. Gym time. Standing up I stretched and quickly changed and brushed my teeth. Grabbing my bag and keys I was out the door in less than 10 minutes.

I pulled in and went to park in the spot I had claimed as my own in the last month. I stopped before it. A black Audi was already in there. I frowned and pulled in next to it. Damn Audi owner taking my spot.

Tossing my bag over my shoulder, I kept my head down as I made my way to the front doors of the gym. The paps always hang around here since most celebrities use this gym since they keep people with cameras attached to their hands out.

I opened the doors and headed to the locker room, twisting the lock on locker 14 I shoved my bag in and closed it. Taking my bottle of water and phone with me, I walked over to an empty treadmill, the one I always used, and hopped on. I flipped through my iPod until I found Supermassive Black Hole by Muse and hit play.

Slowly I began to pick up speed until I was doing a nicely paced run. I paid no attention as three different guys hopped on the treadmill next to me, I just kept going. It was all about running today. Nothing else, just cardio.

After 10 miles I slowed to a walk and cooled down for my final mile before hopping off the treadmill. Downing my water, I tossed the plastic bottle in the garbage can. Going green was for the tree huggers. After a quick shower I changed into a cream skirt and a black fitted v-neck t-shirt and 1920s looking heels. I put on a little bit of make up and began to make my way out.

"Big meeting today Gabs?"

I smiled at Charlie, the owner of the gym, he was a big buff guy who looked like a wrestler in a former time, "Yup, producers, song writers, the whole nine yards."

"Well good luck." He gave me a wave and a cheeky grin. I nodded to him and slide my sunglasses over my eyes, ignoring all the flashing cameras as I made my way to my car.

About 30 feet away from my black Saab, my phone went off. "Gabriella Montez." I answered, not recognizing the number.

"Hi, this is Troy Bolton."

I stopped. He actually called back? I hadn't expected that. "Hi, um," what was I supposed to call him? "Troy…" I hope that was appropriate. I took a step forward. I could feel the eyes of 50 or so cameramen on me.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to meet before the meeting tomorrow." His voice was deep and almost rehearsed. "They usually have the presenters outline what they're going to say at this meeting, most people meet before hand."

I began nodding to myself. "So we'd need to meet today then?" I began fishing through my bag for my planner. I didn't know if I'd have time.

"Yeah, sorry this is so last minute, I just got back yesterday." I looked up for a minute. He sounded like he was right next to me and in the phone. That was weird. I shook my head and began digging around.

"It's fine, I'm just digging for my planner…" A hard plane stopped me. "Hang on one second." I said into the phone.

"Okay." Alright that was weird. The guy in front of me was saying okay and it was echoing through the phone.

I looked up. Oh lord. I just ran into Troy Bolton. Okay, think Gabriella. You have to say something. Alright, start by breathing. I took a breath. Now hang up your phone. Phone off. Now introduce yourself cause he probably doesn't know you.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez." He looks really confused. He's looking at his phone. Now at me. He must think I'm insane. I think I'm insane. Stay confident. Don't act like one of those teens that want to fuck him. Although he's really delicious. Focus Gabriella.

"Oh wow, I thought it was weird that you were saying the same thing the person on the phone was." He held his hand out, "Troy Bolton."

I shook it. Should I say my name again? No then I'd look stupid, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, well I should let you find your planner." What was he talking about? Planner? Oh right times to meet him. This is going to be terrible. His eyes are so….

"Um I've got a meeting in an hour, which should last two hours tops, then I'm free for the night." Great, make it sound like a date. Idiot.

"Okay, well here's my cell number." He grabbed the pen that was tucked in my planner and jotted it down. "Call me when you're done and we can grab lunch or something."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

"Great, talk to you later." He turned slightly and opened the driver's door to the black Audi in my spot. It was his car.

I watched as he drove off before collecting my planner and phone, which were lying, on the trunk of my car.

"Gabriella are you and Troy Bolton dating?"

"Gabriella had you ever met him before?"

"What meeting Gabriella?"

"Do you like him?"

"Do you think he's cute?"

The paps had caught all of that. I'm fucked. I slide into the driver's seat of my car. His bright cyan eyes popped into my head as I put the little turbo car in reverse.

Captivating. His eyes are captivating.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	4. Chapter 3: Institution Material

Disclaimer: Kingdomainia and I own nothing. Sad isn't it?

Chapter 3: Institution Material

"That's great, thanks so much Charlie. No I'll tell her." Ryan Evans nodded his blonde head, which was covered by a black fedora, "I'm actually walking into Hollywood Records here in Albuquerque to meet her now. No our flight is tonight at 11, so we'll be getting into LA late." Ryan sent a smile towards the pretty girl at the front desk before hitting the up button on the elevator. "I promise, I'll call you when we land, but it'll be late, now I'm getting on an elevator so I'll probably lose you, but I'll call you. Bye." He ended the phone call and stepped into the elevator, watching as the button that read 5 lit up.

"I have no idea where he is." Gabriella sighed as she looked around at the rest of her label record. She glanced at her phone, "He just can't be on time."

"Who can't be on time? You certainly aren't speaking about me, cause I'm always on time." Ryan gave the room his cheeky grin as he tossed his phone on the table, turning off his Bluetooth and taking it off his ear, "Damn thing isn't comfortable like they say it is."

"Of course you're never late, 20 minutes after the agreed time has past is early." Gabriella shrugged, "On the West Coast."

"Not the point however my love, because we have work to do, have you contacted Mr. Bolton?"

Gabriella sighed and nodded, "We're meeting later today, but don't worry I'll be at the airport at 10 like I promised."

"Good, good. Let's get to work now." Ryan clapped his hands, signaling the beginning of the meeting.

Gabriella slipped her sunglasses on as she left the Hollywood Records building. "What a meeting." She muttered, unlocking her car and sliding into the driver's side. Her head was spinning it was an honor to be able to sing at the Teen's Choice Awards, but to sing the opening and closing songs was just plain crazy.

Pulling into her driveway, she hopped out of her car, avoiding the flashing cameras as she pulled her keys out, intent on getting in her house as quickly as possible. Setting her bags down, she pulled her planner out and walked over to the fridge.

"Okay Gabs, you just dial his number and ask when he wants to meet. Simple as that. Not difficult, he's just another guy. Don't think about the fact that it's Troy Bolton." Picking up her house phone she pressed the number in carefully. Downing half a bottle of water before she pressed 'Talk', she took a breath.

Three rings later, "Troy Bolton" rang through the phone.

She hesitated only a moment, "Hi Troy, it's Gabriella Montez."

"Hey Gabriella, what's up?"

"Um, you said we needed to meet about the awards…" She paused; did he think she was some creepy stalker now?

"Oh right, um, have you had lunch?"

"Nope, do you wanna meet somewhere?" She opened the blinds slightly, "Preferably where they ban cameras."

Troy chuckled; it was a deep sound that came from the back of his throat "Got a pen?" Gabriella scribbled down the name, address, and directions of a small restaurant that she'd never heard of and ran upstairs to change.

Opening her car door, this time dressed in low riding, light blue skinny jeans, turquoise and tan wedges and a brown halter, she slid in the driver's seat and pulled out, careful to avoid an impending lawsuit by hitting someone.

30 minutes later she parked her car next to the now familiar black Audi. Getting out of her car, she was relieved to find no people with cameras permanently attached to their hands. Smiling, she made her way inside and stopped at the hostess stand.

"Hi, I'm meeting Troy Bolton."

The woman looked up at her and smirked disdainfully, "And if I let every woman who said that sit at his table I'd lose my job."

Gabriella gave the smug woman a sunny smile, "Oh well that's okay, I suppose Troy can just walk up here." Flipping through her recent calls list, Gabriella hit the number that she recognized as Troy's.

"Troy Bolton."

"Hi Troy, it's Gabriella."

A small chortle echoed through the earpiece, "You're not lost are you?"

"Haha, no I'm not lost, on the contrary, I'm standing at the hostess stand, the lovely woman up here won't let me in. Apparently there are lots of women who request to sit at your table."

"Patricia." Troy muttered, "I'll be right there."

Pressing the end call button, Gabriella gave the woman another smile, "Troy will be right here, poor man probably has to walk across the entire restaurant. I'm Gabriella Montez," she paused and looked at the nametag on the woman's blouse, "it's nice to meet you Patricia."

"You're Gabriella Montez?" The woman asked incredulously, "The singer?"

"That would be correct." Gabriella turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Hey Gabriella, sorry about that." He gave Patricia a wave, "She's with me." Patricia nodded silently and watched as Troy led Gabriella across the restaurant to a booth in the back. "Sorry about Patricia, she gets a little protective of her regulars."

"I take it you're a regular?" Gabriella smiled as she sat down.

"That I am, and you will be too, once you eat one bite of your food, I promise."

Gabriella smiled again, "I'm going to have to hold you to that."

Troy returned the smile, "I don't think I'm going to mind that."

"So what's good here?" Gabriella opened the menu up, "Hmmm, something fattening…"

Troy chuckled again, "Fattening? Not a normal Hollywood Sweetheart."

Gabriella looked up, "Well first we're not in Hollywood, we're in Albuquerque" She grinned at the face Troy made, "and second, I'm hardly Hollywood's Sweetheart."

"Not according to every website and magazine." Troy countered.

Gabriella's mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry, but what?" She paused, "Have you been checking up on me Mr. Bolton."

Troy nodded vigorously, "I had to make sure I wasn't going to be working with a crazy person, and that you were who you claimed to be."

"Ah, so I guess you got a PI to check up on me."

"If by PI you mean my best friend Sharpay, then yes."

Gabriella arched an eyebrow, "Sharpay? Is she as scary as her name is."

"Hell yes." Troy smiled, "So what'll it be?" He asked her as the waiter came up to take their orders.

"So does most of Albuquerque's elite come here?" Gabriella asked as she took a bite of her chicken.

"Yeah, the owner is a friend of mine, Jason Cross, he's really strict about who comes in. He really uses the right to refuse service to anyone quote." Troy chuckled, "Basically he doesn't let people with cameras and microphones in. "Someone tried to sue him last year and our friend Taylor McKessie defended him. The plaintiff lost."

"Taylor McKessie? I've heard of her before. Good to know she knows what she's doing. I have a feeling Zeke's going to need her for the same reason." Gabriella shook her head.

"Zeke?" Troy caught her eye; "Shar didn't say anything about a boyfriend."

Choking on her food, Gabriella took a minute to catch her breath, "Zeke is hardly my boyfriend, he's my older brother's best friend. I used to work for him, he owns a café, Baylor's Pantry."

"Chad was telling me about that place, said the food's great, but some weird people hang out there."

Gabriella scrunched her face up in thought, "I dunno, what'd the person look like."

Troy paused to think for a minute, "Actually, the one girl he really described looked a bit like you, he said she was overly dramatic gesturing and offering to help get his coffee, telling him where he could wait."

"Oh my God does your friend have dark skin? Really curly big hair?" She paused, "And carry a basketball.

"Yup that's Chad." Troy confirmed.

"That was me. I was really making fun of Zeke cause he was being," she paused, "Well he was being Zeke."

Troy stared at her for a moment, "That was you? Boy I guess Chad sure had it wrong. He basically said you were crazy."

"Well Troy you really shouldn't judge me based on one lunch, I could be crazy." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah right, you crazy."

"You'll see, I'm pretty much institution material. I guess Chad and I'll be there together though. I mean the way he was talking on the phones. Is he gay? And does he always carry that basketball around?"

It was Troy's turn to burst into a small fit of laughter, "Brie don't ever let Chad hear you ask if he's gay. It'll offend him majorly. And yeah Allan has been attached to his hand since like freshman year. Of high school."

"Allan?" Gabriella arched an eyebrow.

"He named the basketball. He swears it's got a personality. If you're institution material then Chad definitely is and I must be for having friends like him and Sharpay and Jason. I think Taylor is the only normal one. How she dates Chad is beyond me. They've been together since sophomore year of college."

"And Sharpay and Jason? Together? Significant others? Too personal of questions?" Gabriella rattled off.

"Together? No and don't ask Sharpay that she might kill you. No they're both single and nope not too personal." Troy smiled at her. "So what about your friends and you said you had a brother?"

"Oh yeah, Mike is 5 years older than me and writes for the New York Times in New York so I don't ever see him. Other than that it's me, Zeke, and Kelsi. Kels and I went to high school here in Albuquerque together. If I'm not with them I'm with Jeffery and Joel, my photographer and fashion whatever. Love them. And there's Ryan my agent." She shrugged casually.

Glancing at his watch Troy looked up, "We should get to work on our skit I gotta pack and be at the airport by 10, I've got an 11 o'clock to LA."

Gabriella smiled. "Looks like we'll be on the same flight then."


End file.
